Traditionally, in order to receive television programs, users were limited to broadcasts of the television programs that were received via antennas, from cable providers, and so on. For example, the user may have configured a traditional “over-the-air” antenna, connected a cable to a television set, and so on to receive broadcasts of television programs.
Today, however, users are constantly exposed to ever greater varieties and amounts of content. For example, users may now receive and interact with pay-per-view (PPV) content (e.g., movies and sporting events), video-on-demand (VOD), video games, and so on. Additionally, interaction with these varieties of content may be performed in a variety of ways. For example, the use may “time shift” an output of the content (e.g., through use of a pause buffer to pause output of a stream of content), schedule content recordation using a digital video recorder, and so on. The increased varieties of content and techniques that may be utilized to interact with the content, however, may make traditional techniques used to manage the content in the system obsolete, which may limit the provision of and interaction with the content that otherwise would be available to the users.